rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Příběhy z autobusu
Laco Repáň zažil mnoho zábavných, napínavých i poučných situací při cestách autobusem, řízeným Tiborem Bulejčíkem, nejčastěji na trase Žilina – Varín. Tyto příběhy většinou ilustrují Tiborovu schopnost řízení pod vlivem většího či menšího množství alkoholu, a jeho schopnost vypořádat se s neukázněnými cestujícími, narušujícími bezpečnost přepravy (nejčastěji akesi stare kravy). Jezusmaria toto neprezijeme sak pekny napad sak tibor je inteligentny chalan kurva vie selijake veci riesit ved karosu riadel toto nie je sranda taketo velke autobusisko riadit.aj ozraty riadel aj to je napokon tazsie riadit autobusisko no do priekopy nezletet ked mas flasticku stolicnej naliatu v bachore. sak vravim macher.raz mal strnast piv aj zopar poldecakov aj reval ked do autobusiska nastupoval ze dnes pojde dvesto v hodine naokolo vaha ako formula.aj isiel kurva reval aj plyn v podlahe pral dve starsie zeny co isly zo ziliny sa povracaly v zatackach bola to riadna jazda kurva zme do mojsovej lucky dosli aj dupol na brzdy autobusisko sa kymacalo kurva revem ved sa do vaha zrutime riadne sa dymelo z kolies kurva. jedna stara svina ta maria druzgova z lucky co syrove korbace robela revala ako sialena v autobuse vraj sofer je opity setky nas zabije.aj ja som bol ozraty lebo zme v krcme pri stanici slahali vodky aj piva aj revem na nu teba skoda nebude ty stara kurva korbacami osmrdena.ked ta bulejcik nezabije ja ti dykou slahnem po krcisku ty osmrdena koza.v zatacke sa dve stare povracaly aj revem tibor dve stare polena ti tu autobus znecisteli kurvy zasrate.no tibor neposluchal pral karosisko co islo motor reval nebolo pocut nicoho.aj farar v autobude isiel zo ziliny aj revem nanho ty pekelnik osraty dnes sa konecne do pekla dostanes do teba lucifer konecne vidle pichne rovno ti do ksichta ty papezensky otrok.reval jezusmaria toto neprezijeme. akesi stare psisko islo cez cestu pred luckou len som pocul ako karosa do teho buchla a psiska nebolo.revem na bulejcika daj tam turbo per ho kurva ideme riadne.kurva zme do lucky dosli aj naraz tibor na brzdiska dupol kolesa sa nekruteli no autobus stale isiel dymelo sa z teho riadne.ten sviniar farar si stazoval na narodnom vybore vraj sofer isiel opity aj mu tajomnik povedal hadam nechces ty flandak tuto osocovat socialistickeho sofera.?sak si porozmyslaj co tu budes kde tarat do pice.farar porozmyslal aj radsiej hubu drzal. Preboha ved vodic je opity sak raz zme boli v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici ja som mal zopar piv devat desat aj retaz poldecakov aj tibor nemohol pit lebo riadel mal len styri piva a tri poldecaky neviem presne mozno styri ci pat.sak nicoho vela nepil.aj karosisko nastartoval setky tie blbe tetky z mojsa cakali na nastupisti aj som sedel vpredu revem nasedajte vy bosorky s plesnivymi ohnitymi picami aj na mna revali ty zkurveny korhel sviniar osraty.boli to ozaj slusne zeny.revem sadajte na rit vy stare hnoje smrdia vam rite.aj revali na mna tieto stare mrchy vraj som ozran aj vraj mam akusi slusnu pani na svedomi.to bola ta krava co sa na nu mur zvalel co som staval.revem z huby aj pice jej smrad tiahol mur nevydrzal toto smradisko a zavalel ju kurvu.tibor nastartoval aj sa akosi kyval na sedadle stare svine kricaly preboha ved vodic je opity sa do vaha zrutime.revem kurva co tarate nie je opity nic takmer nepil.revem na tibora per zatacky dvesto kurva po dvoch kolesach nech tie stare svine revu od hrozy. aj ideme zo ziliny naraz pred mojsovu lucku tibor dupol na brzdu stare svine letely dopredu aj sa dotlkly o sedadla pred nimi a tibor bezal ku dveram od volanta no zabudol si dvere otvorit aj bol desat centimetrov pred zatvorenymi dverami aj naraz otvorel hubu aj vodopadisko vracania pustel rovno na dvere.tieklo po dverach.aj isiel zpat sadol slahol rychlost prevodouka len zdrncala aj zme isli dalej.za jazdy dvere otvorel aj reval kurva musim vetrat.aj na tie stare hnoje pekne fukal ladovy vietor. Kurva jedna na mna revala ze som ozraty sak tibor bol riadny sofer raz isiel zo ziliny sedel som vpredu v autobusi som bol trocha ozraty v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici v ziline som zopar boroviciek napral a akasi baba z mojsovej lucky mala dve piva v taske vravim teta daj mi jedno pivo som smedny.a ona kurva jedna na mna revala ze som ozraty vraj zo mna borovicka tiahne.som si krkol a setek smrduty vzduch som jej do ksichta pustel.ako som sedel bola pod sedadlom za soferom taska aj naradie som kladivo zobral aj som jej do tej tasky udrel dve piva boli na fasirku.cosi revala no tibor zastavel a reve na nu ako sefsofer autobusa ta vykazujem z csad prepravy ty stara krava.aj ju z autobusa vyhodel rovno na cestu zo dveri padla.dvere zatvorel a isli zme vravim zaparkuj autobus v lucke aj ideme do krcmy do mojsa. (Šlah #3352) tento autobus co tibor riadel chodel z mojsovej lucky do ziliny a zpat.no to nebola tato zkurvena priehrada ako dnes a z lucky bol do mojsa pesi most.vystupel si v lucke z autobusa musel som ist cez most aj rovno dolava a bol som v krcme.no niekedy ked som prisiel do lucky ozraty zo ziliny som na tomto moste padol aj som sa rano zobudel na moste kde ma ludia prekracovali co isli zasa z mojsa na autobus cez most.no niekedy aj tibor ostal ozraty kdesi za krcmou a ludia rano stali ako hoveda pri autobuse v lucke a tibor spal kdesi.poslali akesi decka nech ho najdu ty isli naisto za krcmu zobudeli ho aj tibor prisiel stale trocha ozraty nastartoval busisko aj sa islo aj sa motal po ceste tridsiatkou do ziliny. (Šlah #3353) Pohrebnym vozom sak sa doteraz cudujem ze sa bulejcik s tymito masinkvery nezrutel do vaha lebo cesta isla naokolo vaha ziaden mur ci zvodidla neboli rovno zraz do vaha.raz som sa aj ja bal lebo brusel kolesiskami kraj revem bol v protismere isli zme zo ziliny aj zme na zeleznicnej stanici trocha vodky popili pravej ruskej tibor vravel sak toto by bol hriech neochutnat boha jeho toto by nam ten kurvos papez neodpustel taketo hriechy no daj mi len jedneho poldecaka len ochutnam.ochutnal ich zo dvanast strnast a napokon zme isli do lucky.bolo v zime snah padal aj pri autobuse stalo zasnazenych hadam desat starych krav s taskami co boli v ziline nakupit.aj zme isli tibor nastartoval aj pral plyn dymysko sa valelo z busaka reval nastupte rychlo kurva jebem vam duse.aj stare kravy naliezly dovnutra aj si jedna stazovala vraj je tam zima.tibor ju vykazal z prepravy lebo ohrozovala takymito kecami cely autobus.aj plakala vonku ako sa vecer dostane do lucky.revem na nu cez okno pohrebnym vozom ty stara jebna. (Šlah #4606) aj zme isli zandari na ceste neboli lebo bola zima a v zime boli vzdy pri kamnach na stanici vobec nevyliezali.revem slahni do teho aj riadne per nech zme v lucke kurva lebo mame dlhu cestu napokon peso cez most do krcmy.aj pral busaka co motorisko dalo.dvojku kurva plne plynisko motorisko revalo dym sa valel za nami ako z lokomotivy kurva.stare kravy revaly od stracha pomoc ved nas zabije pomoz nam sveta maria.sa som sedel pri okne vlavo aj naraz kurva bulejcik kolesami brusel zraz v protismere bola tma no bolo vidno rovno do vaha ako som sedel vravim kurva zletime do rieky do pice aj revem krut napravo kurva aj zakrutel no zakrutel viacej ako bolo treba aj na pravej strane patnik zrazel aj revem zasa nanho dolava do pice.celu cestu nanho revem doprava dolava trebarz jednu chvilu vobec nepozeral na cestu pozeral do volanta ako bol ozraty. (Šlah #4607) ked zme dosli do lucky odplul som aj som detvu ihned zazehnul aj vravim kurva toto bola ozajstna americka jazda mali zme mat na streche negra co by z gulometa strielal aj by zme mohli do bojov na dukle ist aj sa nemeckymi tankami prebijat.aj zme isli do krcmy cez most bola velka zima aj zme bohuzial trocha vytriezveli no ked zme dosli do krcmy ihned som sest boroviciek objednal aj zme setky slahli.no bulejcik akosi autobus dobre nezabrzdel aj sa trocha posuval aj sa oprel jednemu o dom v lucke no nic sa nestalo. (Šlah #4608) Had v taske som vzdy vysiel rano von fajcit aj kavu s rumom slahnut ked bolo leto a svine sa tam vyhrievali na velkych kamenoch schmatol som kyjak aj som ich pral do hlavy sa kruteli riadne.som ich takych sedemdesiat za leto ubil.som aj detom doniesol na hranie tie velke aj raz dali jedno toto mrtve hadisko roze vrabcovej do tasky a ked v autobuse otvorela aby si listok kupela padla v hroznom reve na kolena a revala vraj ma hada v taske.tibor na nu reval ukludni sa ty stara krava inac ta vykazem z csad prepravy a pojdes peso do ziliny. (Šlah #7952) Setko pustel do gati inac raz zme isli zo ziliny autobusom tibor vela nevypil v krcme na stanici lebo riadel mal sest piv a pat poldecakov a ked zme isli naraz v nom zavrcalo aj riedke setko pustel do gati co mal z csad.naraz smradisko velke no nemohol nic robot sedel aj riadel aj nadaval.akesi dve stare svine co sedeli v prvom rade kricali pan sofer cosi tu smrdi nieco ako hovno.aj tibor na nich zareval drzte huby vy stare kravy inac vas vylucim z autobusovej prepravy.aj drzaly huby no cosi si sepkali.sedel som vpredu sak to bolo miesto pre machrov vedla tibora vedla motora aj im vravim to vy smrdite vy dve stare handry. (Šlah #9674) Jedna starsia svina sa povracala som zozral sest jitrnic k obedu k temu zemiaky zmiesane s kyslu kapustu.toto zradlo bude pekne kvasit v bachore aj hnitie jitrnic spolu s kyslu kapustu vyrobia riadne otravny ritny plyn.toto som raz zral k obedu v ziline a isiel som vecer zpat autobusom aj som pustal plyn a jedna starsia svina sa povracala co sedela predo mnu.aj tibor zastavel a vykazal toto prasa z prepravy. a ta svina nechcela vystupit bola vonku tma aj zima.nadavala nam do chujov kricala na tibora ty sviniar z teba rum tiahne opity soferujes.aj jej musel riadne pazuru skrutit aj ju vyhodel zo dveri padla do priekopy aj na nu skrikol bez do lucky peso ty stara kurva. aj tam aj ine tetky sedely no setky drzaly hubu vravim dobre vy strigy robite ked hubu drzite ked vase smrdute papule otvorite poletite tiez. aj setky mlcaly. (Šlah #10186–Šlah #10189) Category:Varín